


A Princess's Wish

by Yoywero



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Shipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 21:24:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19237387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoywero/pseuds/Yoywero
Summary: Who wouldn't fall for the princess? The problem is that everyone would. Her maid hated it the worst, but what does she have to do with this? Nothing, right?





	A Princess's Wish

I'll publish this work soon enough, I've got other things to work on but I was sure I'd get this out of my mind by then so here's the work out now.

 

You'll see a chapter for this from me eventually, but for now, here's the basics:

 

Monika is the charming and kind princess that seems to have dark secrets up her sleeve. But no one says anything about it, mainly because no one believes she's got a dark side or anything. She remains the same age she is canonically (that can change, but for now she is). Looks the same, except her hair isn't in a ponytail and is loose. 

 

Yuri is older than she is in canon (Like, 30-something?). She's Monika's maid, doing her job quietly and fairly. That's why the princess took a liking to her. She's the only one who knows about Monika's secrets, and she has sworn to not keep anything from the princess, but her secret is that she's super, super gay for her. ;)

 

Sayori is the nice town girl who's super out-going and the girl who managed to become friends with Monika. She doesn't know the protagonist is in love with her, (I mean, yet,) but she does think about it. Must be unreal, right? She's torn between her best friend and the protagonist.

 

Natsuki is Sayori's best friend, but also crush. Still with a tsundere attitude, she keeps Sayori from trouble because, - and I quote, - "SOMEONE has to be responsible." She runs a small bakery with her mom while her dad is in another country.

 

Yurika, Sayosuki, MC x Sayori galore! 

 

lol.


End file.
